7 Pecados Capitales
by Amaikurai
Summary: Serie de Fics inspirados en la Saga de los Pecados Capitales de Vocaloid con los personajes de South Park. No todos son iguales. Capitulo 4: Lujuria. La demencia del Duque de South Park. Kweek, K2, Keneric, Creek, Tyde y Style. Advertencia: Lime-Lemmon.
1. El hijo del mal

**Hej!~ Aquí traigo otra idea más que no me deja dormir por las noches XD La verdad estas canciones me encantan y ya tengo los personajes para cada capitulo. Solo falta la canción de la Ira. No en todos los capítulos serán los mismos personajes. Los cambiaré así que habrá muchas parejas :3**

**Esta historia esta basado en las canciones. No es la canción.**

**C**anción_:__ La hija del Mal(Daughter Of Evil):_/watch?v=SvXUQGDXYMA

_Príncipe del Mal(Prince Of Evil):_/watch?v=_eWWC9-suwI

**T**itulo: **7 Pecados Capitales.**

**C**apitulo:** 1. La Soberbia.**

**P**arejas: K2, Stenny. (Si has visto la Saga del Mal, También hay Cryle)

**S**umary: Serie de Fics inspirados en la Saga de los Pecados Capitales de vocaloid con los personajes de South Park. No todos son iguales.

**A**dvertencias: Muerte de personaje.

**D**isclaimer: Vocaloid no es mio ni nunca lo será, su desarrollador es YAMAHA Corporation.

South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

_**El principe del mal(Prince of evil) SOBERBIA**_

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar existía el reino de la inhumanidad y en ese lugar gobernaba un joven rey llamado Stan, de tan solo 14 años de edad. Tenía todo lo que cualquiera desearía poder, lujos, dinero y un fiel sirviente que tenía rasgos familiares a los suyos cuyo nombre era Craig.

También tenía en su palacio un establo en el cual poseía un caballo de nombre era Sparky. Vivía la mejor vida de todo el reino. Nada le podía a faltar.

Si acaso el dinero escaseaba, problema no había. Con un llamado a su sirviente lo obtenía sin dudar. El temor de los pobladores crecía ante la soberbia de ese rey. Pero si se llegaban a oponer…

—A la guillotina—habló claro sin una pizca de compasión mantenía esa mirada arrogante.

—Pero su excelencia, no tengo más dinero solo soy un zapatero—imploró un chico castaño.

Sin escuchar los reclamos y gritos que aclamaban piedad se acomodo en su trono con gesto aburrido.

Dos guardias tomaron al castaño por los hombros y lo arrastraron lejos de su majestad seguidos por la mano derecha del Rey.

El acompañante del condenado Token Black, el panadero, cerró los ojos evitando ver la muerte de su mejor amigo y es que el corría la suerte de poder pagar los altos impuestos que imponía el Rey Stan. Pero no deseaba esa "suerte" ese chico pelinegro le había robado a alguien cercano y se las haría pagar. Salió del palacio cerrando los puños y presionando los dientes en muestra de enojo.

Camino por las calles del reino y encontró el lugar que buscaba. Entró en el bar cubriendo su rostro con una capucha acercándose a la puerta hasta el fondo del lugar. Tocando la puerta entró a la obscura habitación.

—Tengo un trabajo para usted…

— ¿Qué necesitas?—interrumpió el desconocido que daba su espalda ocultando su identidad.

—Un asesinato.

— ¡Já! Espero que tengas suficiente para pagarme, soy el más indicado.

Token soltó una bolsa de monedas de oro en la pequeña mesa que lo separaba del hombre.

—Esto será suficiente, son los ahorros de toda mi vida.

Escuchó una leve risa maléfica. El hombre se giró rápidamente encajando una daga en la bolsa ocasionando que de ella se mostrara su interior. El castaño le miro arrogante.

—No me interesa de donde es el dinero, mientras me pagues está bien—escupió sus palabras. —¿Quién es?

Por un momento Token dudó en pedirlo, pero ya no le importaba que allá contratado a un asesino para matar a otro.

—El Rey Stan.

La sonrisa en el rostro del sicario se ensancho dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

—Un reto. Perfecto. Pero eso aumenta su valor. Otra bolsa y lo pensaré.

Para el afroamericano era todo su dinero. Todo valía por ver a ese chico muerto.

—Está bien, te daré lo demás cuando acabes el trabajo.

—Trato hecho.

**O-O-O-O**

—Todo está listo, majestad—hizo una reverencia.

—Bien, pues vámonos. — sonrió.

El Rey Stan confiaba en su lacayo que no temía demostrar sus muestras afectivas. Prácticamente lo consideraba su hermano.

Los dos azabaches subieron al carruaje que los esperaba. Se disponían a visitar el Reino cercano como parte de un proceso político, cosa que aburría de sobre manera al pequeño Rey si no fuera por la compañía de Craig. Que lo convención explicándole lo importante de las relaciones de la nobleza.

Vio por la ventana dejar atrás su castillo. Suspiró estaba nervioso por conocer a otro Rey, de seguro sería un viejo cascarrabias.

Pronto se aproximaron al palacio que sería por una semana su casa. Era enorme y color anaranjado adornado por una arquitectura vanguardista de la época. El carruaje se detuvo y abrió sus puertas dejando ver a su majestad la larga alfombra roja que lo esperaba y un joven rubio con un gran traje naranja, sus ojos azul cristal hipnotizaron al Rey stan perdiéndose en una confusión de su corazón.

—Soy el Rey Kenny, Bienvenido—se presentó al tiempo que ofrecía su mano en ayuda para que bajase del carruaje.

El pelinegro se sonrojo ante aquella invitación, sintiendo a su corazón desbordarse en felicidad.

—Mi nombre es Stan. Rey Stan— reacciono aceptando su mano, golpeándose mentalmente por ante tosca presentación de su parte. El rubio rió levemente, no en gesto de burla si no como una forma de hacer que el chico se relajara.

—Pues mi casa, es su casa. — sonrió. El pequeño Rey sentía que su corazón explotaría, no había escuchado una risa más hermosa que aquella. —Bien entremos te mostrare tu habitación. —camino seguido de su huésped.

Mientras Craig cargaba el equipaje de su amo, siguiéndolos a una distancia prudente.

**O-O-O-O**

—Y este es el baño—el Rey anfitrión terminó el recorrido por la habitación.

—Si es muy linda la alcoba, como tu…Tu palacio—se dio cuenta de lo apuntó que estuvo por hacer y se corrigió. De nuevo escucho esa risa que lo hacía volver loco. ¿2 en un día? ¿Qué le esperaba en una semana? Empezaba a convencerse de que creía que todos los reyes eran viejos, no era tan cierto después de todo, pues el joven Rey aparentaba no más de 19 años.

—Te espero en la cena.

El Rey Kenny salió de la habitación siendo seguido por la mirada de su huésped. Pronto esta se topo con su sirviente, quien entraba al cuarto gracias a las explicaciones de un pellirrojo que le dijeron donde estaba la habitación.

Craig pasó su mano frente a los ojos de su Rey despertándolo de su mundo.

— ¿Qué?—declaro algo sonrojado. Craig sonrió. — Vale, ese Rey no está mal…

Se había enamorado del Rey Kenny.

Stan caminaba por los lujosos pasillos del castillo anaranjado siguiendo al pequeño sirviente rubio delante de él.

—Ya casi llegamos—aviso el menor con una sonrisa. El pelinegro de la nobleza ansiaba volver a ver al Rey Kenny estuvo esperando a que el momento de la cena llegara. El sirviente del reino anaranjado abrió las puertas del comedor en par, encontrando una escena comprometedora.

—Oh salchichas! L-Lo siento, Rey Kenny—se disculpo totalmente sonrojado.  
El rubio ojiazul se separó del chico que estaba bajo sus dominios capturado por una apasionado beso, sonrió con tranquilidad calmando a su nervioso lacayo.

—No te preocupes, Leopold—había suficiente confianza entre ellos para que el Rey le llamara así. Se dio cuenta de que su invitado también estaba presente. — ¿No hubo ningún inconveniente? Él es Kyle, el Rey del reino verde y mi prometido. Nos acompañara en la cena, si no es problema.

Stan quedó atónito ante lo que estaba pasando una tristeza y enojo llenaron su corazón en un instante. Sonrió hipócritamente y aceptando cenar con ese joven pelirrojo, el cual se había ganado su odio.

Se sentaron todos en la gran mesa, Stan unos lugares más alejados, evitaba hacer contacto visual perdiéndose en la decoración. El Rey Kenny aplaudió para que varios sirvientes entraran con diversos platillos y dio la orden para empezar la cena.

El resto de la velada permaneció generalmente en silencio, hablando muy poco y respondió muchas veces como monosílabos, asentimientos o negaciones. Cosa que extraño a sus anfitriones, pero lo atribuyeron al hecho de que estaba cansado.

Sin embargo el resto de la semana lo pasó igual permanecía en el alcoba de huéspedes saliendo a comer, pasear por las cercanías del palacio, con su fiel sirviente Craig o para discutir asuntos políticos con el Rey Kenny, que era el único momento donde permanecían solos. Veía como cada vez más se enamoraba de él, tan cerca pero imposible el tenerlo. No lo culpo.

Llego el día en que finalmente regresarían a su patria. La despedida fue corta y rápida, no hubo muchas palabras. Pero se llegó al acuerdo de una alianza, entre el reino azul y anaranjado.

El carruaje atravesaba los caminos del reino de Stan, en el viajaban los dos azabaches.

—Craig. Quiero que hagas algo— su sirviente se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor en su Rey y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que volviera. Sin despegar la vista de la ventana al paisaje nublado que le daba Stan entrego un pañuelo que envolvía un objeto alargado. —Mátalo, ataca el reino verde, destrúyelo que no quede nada. Y mata al Rey de ese reino.

Stan se encontraba cegado por los celos y la ira, comenzando una guerra con el Reino verde. El rey Kenny no tenía la culpa de que ese pelirrojo se interpusiera. Lo quitaría del camino y él podría ser el único dueño del corazón del rubio Rey.

Desde su balcón podía ver las llamas que envolvían ese Reino lejano. Los gritos de los inocentes eran ajenos al azabache que no los escuchaba. Una sonrisa de satisfacción llego al rostro del Rey Stan, hacía mucho que no sentía una felicidad. La oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona que amaba.

—Está muerto—apareció detrás su fiel sirviente entregándole una daga manchada de la sangre. Hizo una reverencia y salió del alcoba.

**O-O-O-O**

Esa mañana era el día perfecto para declararse. Aquel obstáculo del pasado ya no existía más.

Craig entro a la habitación con una sonrisa. Ayudaba al soberano a prepararse para un nuevo día.

—Hoy en la merienda, habrá Flan de postre. —decía explicando el menú del día mientras tomaba la ropa sucia poniéndola en un cesto para llevarla a lavar.

**O-O-O-O**

—Claro, Craig—esa sonrisa perfecta, inocente de Stan era la felicidad de Craig.

La guerra pronto había acabo y el Reino verde sucumbió junto a su soberano. Miles de muertes y ninguna razón. En el reino anaranjado todo era diferente, estaba furioso con aquel hecho absurdo que llevó a su prometido a la tumba.

—¿Me buscaba, señor?—entró en la habitación real un castaño robusto cubierto por una capucha, se detuvo frente al Rey e hizo una reverencia.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti…—la ira se apreciaba en su fría miraba y sus ojos estaban vaciados de lagrimas.—Si lo necesitas, te daré el apoyo del ejercito real.

Nada podía ser más perfecto para el asesino. Llevaba semanas planeando la muerte del Rey azul. Ahora tendría el dinero de un panadero y el apoyo del Reino anaranjado. Sonrió con orgullo.

—Como desee su majestad—se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

**O-O-O-O**

Esta vez se había quedado completamente solo en la magnitud de su palacio. Aquellos lujosos muebles ahora ardían en las llamas de la justicia. No solo era una guerra declarada por el Rey Kenny, si no se había unido una revolución del pueblo contra la tiranía con la que el joven Rey Stan gobernaba.

Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el hombre frente a él.

— ¿Qué se siente perder todo, princesito?—se burlo Eric Cartman el mejor guerrero, sicario y asesino. Abofeteo al chico con fuerza para dejarlo caer y pateándolo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. Lo tomo de los cabellos dejando sus rostros a una distancia corta—Morirás en la guillotina, tirano. — lo soltó con brusquedad haciendo una seña para que dos hombres se lo llevaran al calabozo.

**O-O-O-O**

Ahora estaba ahí encerrado en el lugar que iban los criminales, él era uno más de ellos.

—Su muerte será a las tres de la tarde—escucho a las afueras de su puerta hablar a dos guardias.

Solo se quedó a esperar que la hora de su final llegara. Miles de personas acudieron al evento.

El rey fue obligado a arrodillarse ante la guillotina no opuso ninguna resistencia. Solo se veía su rostro sin ninguna expresión. No había temor, miedo, orgullo, tristeza, odio. Nada. Cartman hizo una mueca de asco frente a él azabache

Pero este ni se inmuto.

—Algo último que decir, su majestad—se burlo el chico robusto.

Las campanas de la iglesia anunciaron la hora. Stan sonrió arrogante.

—Arrodíllense ante mí.

Su cabeza cayó al cesto. Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras. Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existió el reino de la inhumanidad, cuyo rey era un chico de 14 años de edad.

* * *

**Aqui la información de todos los capitulos:**

**1. La Soberbia. **El jóven rey que gobernaba un reino cayó en las redes del amor, su poder absoluto le hacían invencible. Pero la venganza sería su perdición. _K2, Stenny. (Si has visto la Saga del Mal, También hay Cryle). _Advertencias: Muerte de personaje_._

**2. Gula. **Un castillo en medio de bosque alberga al hombre que desea probar cualquier sabor existente, sus sirvientes se esfuerzan en apetecer sus excéntricos gustos. Probando hasta lo más infame que se llegue a imaginar.Advertencias: Muerte de personaje y retorcidos platillos.

**3. Envidia. **Philip Pirrup es un sastre que se esfuerza en su empleo. Para él no es suficiente con solo ver a su novio. Y peor lo engaña ¿Que tienen aquellos que él no tenga? Sea lo que sea lo obtendrá._ Dip, Cramien, Dyle y Denny(DamienxKenny) (?) _Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, revolturas de insunaciones de incesto(?)

**4. Lujuria. **Unas extrañas desapariciones aterran a un pequeño pueblo llamado South Park, los pobladores y los pobladores no saben cómo enfrentarse al problema. Por su parte el duque tiene todo lo que pudiera desear. _Kweek, K2, Keneric, Creek, Tyde y Style. _Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, Lime-Lemon.

Actualizada: 25/05/13

**¡Gracias por leer! :3**


	2. La Repulsiva cena de Clyde

**Decidí actualizar pronto ya que este capitulo es corto :3**

**Esta historia esta basado en las canciones. No es la canción.**

_La Epicúrea hija del mal(The Epicurea Daughter of Evil) ó La Repulsiva comida de Conchita(Reulsiva food eater Conchita):/watch?v=fUnuYe4B6qM_

**T**itulo: **7 Pecados Capitales.**

**C**apitulo:** 2. Gula**

**P**arejas: Ninguna.

**S**umary: Serie de Fics inspirados en la Saga de los Pecados Capitales de Vocaloid con los personajes de South Park. No todos son iguales.

**A**dvertencias: Muerte de personaje y retorcidos platillos.

**D**isclaimer: Vocaloid no es mio ni nunca lo será, su desarrollador es YAMAHA Corporation.

South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

_**La Repulsiva cena de Clyde(Repulsiva food eater Clyde)GULA**_

En un castillo en el fondo del bosque vivía un hombre de gran situación económica. Podría verse como una persona totalmente normal excepto por el hecho de que la comida era su afición. Sólo pensaba en probar la infinita variedad de sabores que existía en el mundo contratando a varios cocineros para cumplir sus excéntricos gustos gastronómicos.

Su estomago parecía no tener fin y los sirvientes siempre tenían la mesa llena de los platillos más raros y algunos repugnantes que hayan imaginado, no solo comida también bebidas. Su nombre era Cyde Donovan había probado todos los sabores existentes en el mundo, queriendo ir más allá de los platillos más extraños.

Para cualquier humano sería un festín que pronto lo dejaría satisfecho, más el hombre solitario devoraba con una tranquilidad los alimentos disgustando el sabor en su paladar. No importaba el aspecto que el platillo tuviera él lo comía sin dudar.

Al terminar la sesión no se hizo esperar y dos sirvientes salieron de la cocina con más comidas. El castaño dueño del castillo tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro preparado para probar de todo. En ocasiones si la comida llegaba a tardar comía los finos platos que aun tenían el sabor de los últimos alimentos servidos.

—Toda la comida en el mundo es para usted majestad. —sonrió Token Black uno de los sirvientes. — Hónralo y respétalo es el Gran Clyde. —admiro el fiel lacayo.

Comía hasta los huesos pero nunca era suficiente. Mezclaba los más raros condimentos e ingredientes en un banquete, llegando a usar complementos que podrían matarlo. Sin embargo aquellos sabores, eran un placer, un éxtasis que recorría su lengua en cada bocado.

Pero aquella deliciosa cena se vio interrumpida por el 15° cocinero personal del año, Kenny. Estaba cansado de cocinar día y noche intentando satisfacer el barril sin fondo del hombre castaño. Sólo quería un pequeño descansó por estar encerrado todo el tiempo en la cocina. Unas vacaciones no harían daño a nadie, se convenció.

Nervioso se encaró con su amo. Este detuvo el bocado que estaba a punto de comer para mirarlo expectante y molestó por el atrevimiento del rubio por dejar de cocinar.

—Señor ¿Podría tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones?—comenzó preguntando directamente.

Clyde sonrió y Kenny pensó que obtuvo su pedido ¿Acaso pensaba irse y dejarlo sin sus preciados platillos exóticos? Porque de ser así no lo permitiría.

—Maldita sea ¡Que inútiles son todos en este lugar!—exclamó furioso. La expresión de felicidad en el rubio cambio totalmente, se quedó atónita ante la negación de su descanso. No quería volver a cocinar en su vida.

Dos sirvientes un rubio tembloroso y otro afroamericano entraron en el comedor, saliendo de la cocina con una gran bandeja poniéndola enfrente del castaño, que aunque comía todo el tiempo no estaba gordo. Este sonrió complacido y levantó la tapa mirando el festín de carne y huesos. El deseo del cocinero Kenny se volvió realidad y nunca jamás volvió a cocinar.

— ¡Gah! El postre de hoy es cabellera rubia con caramelo agrio ¡Ack! Cubierto de salsa de lengua habladora—menciono el menú Tweek.

Pero viendo que eso no fue suficiente para satisfacerlo miró al rubio sirviente y se acerco a su oído, este tembló temiendo que algo malo hizo para hacer enojar a su amo. Pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir que el castaño lamía su oreja.

—Me preguntó... ¿Cuál será tu sabor?—susurró Clyde.

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuantas comidas había a su alrededor nada más delicioso que la dulce carne humana. Poco a poco el castillo se vació, dejando a Clyde en una inmensa soledad. Comió el último hueso de su sirviente Token, sin embargo aun no estaba saciado. Miró por todo el lugar buscando un nuevo sabor, pero todo se había terminado no había alimentos ni personas que comer. Si no comía se enfadaría. Bufó molesto. Quería más en ese preciso momento.

Sentado frente la mesa que alguna vez tuvo sobre él los repugnantes platillos observo fijamente su mano derecha cauteloso. Sonrió afablemente.

—Aun queda algo que comer…

Mordió su extremidad. Aquella fue la última cena de Clyde. El platillo principal, su propia carne en vida. El cuerpo que probó todos los sabores existentes del cual nadie jamás sabrá cual fue su sabor.

Hónralo y respétalo él fue el gran Clyde quien devoró todos los sabores y platillos más repugnantes que se pueden imaginar.

* * *

**¿Review? Me hacen muy Feliz~**

**El siguiente capitulo es Envidia *-***


	3. Sastrería de South Park

**¡Hej!~ Continuare**** con este fic~**

**Aclaraciones al final...**

**Esta historia esta basado en las canciones. No es la canción.**

_La sastrería de Enbizaka(Tailor Shop of Enbizaka): /watch?v=LunnR3yQDc4_

**T**itulo: **7 Pecados Capitales.  
**

**C**apitulo:** 3. Envidia**

**P**arejas: Dip, Cramien, Dyle y Denny(DamienxKenny) (?)

**S**umary: Serie de Fics inspirados en la Saga de los Pecados Capitales de Vocaloid con los personajes de South Park. No todos son iguales.

**A**dvertencias: Muerte de personaje, revolturas de insunaciones de incesto(?)

**D**isclaimer: Vocaloid no es mio ni nunca lo será, su desarrollador es YAMAHA Corporation.

South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

_**Sastrería de South Park(Tailor Shop of South Park) ENVIDIA**_

En el pequeño pueblo de las montañas South Park, un chico trabajaba arduamente en su sastrería era el mejor de todo el lugar; todos acudían por su excelente trabajo.

—Aquí tiene su pedido—mostro la costura de los pantalones a su cliente.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, joven. Hasta parecen que nunca se hayan roto—halagó al chico y este le sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido. Le encantaba la satisfacción de los clientes por su esfuerzo. El hombre pagó y se retiro del lugar.

Sin embargo para Philip Pirrup no era suficiente ver la felicidad de los otros, anhelaba que su novio fuera más atento, nunca lo veía en casa siempre se la pasaba en la calle. Borro la sonrisa con la que se despidió del hombre y volvió al trabajo, aun había muchos que hacer. Tomó las tijeras de mango color café y cortó trozos de tela para crear una falda.

A pesar de vivir en la soledad y sin la compañía de quien amaba se esforzaba en su trabajo y sonreía cuando debía, aunque no fueran sonrisas reales.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que le faltaban botones por lo que decidió salir a comprarlos. Se levantó y puso su boina beige (siempre la llevaba consigo por ser regalo de su madre fallecida) y salió al frío clima que ya estaba acostumbrado caminando por las desiertas calles. La vida en ese lugar era pacifica y tranquila, gusto como le agradaba.

Diviso a la lejanía en un parque a su amado riendo con otro hombre, éste usaba un chullo azul con pompón amarillo. Le engañaba, no podía creerlo por eso no volvía a casa. Se olvido de los botones y regreso a su negocio. Llorando continuando su trabajo intentando despejar su mente del incidente. Tomó el gorro frente a él y comenzó a arreglarlo, cosiendo y cortando con las tijeras de coser de su madre. A su mente volvió el vivo recuerdo de su progenitora y lo siempre le decía:

"_Las tijeras entre más afiladas, mejor cortarán"_

Esa mañana se levanto de buen humor, había perdonado a su novio. No importaba porque pasará lo que pasará lo seguía amando y eso no cambiaria. Organizó su espacio de trabajo dándose cuenta de la falta de telas. Tenía unos pedidos urgentes y no lo podía dejar a la mitad. Así que se decidió por salir a comprar algunos metros.

El vecindario no era el mismo, algo había cambiado y los susurros nada discretos entre la gente explicaban la razón:

"_Ha habido un crimen" "¿Quién sería el culpable de tal atrocidad?" _

Pronto su atención paso a su amado; sonrió al verlo pero se veía diferente estaba algo decaído, lo cual no pudo pasar por alto. Y esa felicidad que sentía al ver a ese chico que tanto anhelaba se desvaneció en un instante y su expresión se ablando a una más triste. Un chico de bufanda verde y ushanka de igual color con unos rizos rojizos que sobresalían, yacía a su lado consolado.

"_¿Quién sería aquel pelirrojo?"_

—Entonces ese es el tipo de chico que te gusta ¿No?— su voz no tenía ningún tono, era fría, bajando la mirada y regreso a su negocio, después iría por las telas. De todos modos ¿Qué tenían aquellos dos hombre que el rubio no?

Tomo espacio en su lugar de trabajo tomó las tijeras café, aun con sus ojos hinchados y rojos por las lagrimas derramadas arreglo la bufanda rota frente a él. Intentando borrar el dolor que carcomía su pecho.

Esa era otra mañana más, pero el vecindario era todo un caos. Parece que otro crimen aconteció en el lugar. La gente se preguntaba si seguiría siendo seguro salir a las calles.

Pip tomo un descanso había terminado varios pedidos en poco tiempo, aun tenía otros pero no haría nada de malo salir a dar un paseo. Camino por las desiertas calles encontrándose con Damien, su amado, la alegría le inundo; hablaría con él, sin embargo se detuvo en el acto.

"_¿Quién es él que te acompaña esta vez?"_

Un chico salía con él de la tienda era rubio parece que habían comprado una parka naranja. Era lindo y joven se podía ver en esos brillantes ojos azules que contrastaban con sus rubios cabellos.

"_¿Qué demonios haces? En serio no te entiendo…" _

La tristeza y confusión volvió a Pip, que sin soportarlo volvió a su refugio. Secando las gruesas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con la manga de su suéter. No lo comprendía ¿En que se equivoco? Lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, más solo era una sombra.

Sacudió su mente intentando borrar aquellas imágenes y pensamientos; debía concentrarse en su trabajo, ignorar el pasado y tomar sus tijeras para seguir en lo suyo. Pronto vio que no eran de su color, se extraño de ese hecho; pero no le importo se esforzaría en terminar su pedido.

—Termine—sonrió al ver que sus esfuerzos valieron la pena.

Ese día había llegado, hablaría con su amado. Porque se había dado cuenta de que si Damien no iba con él entonces Pip iría a verlo.

" '_Las tijeras están hechas de dos hojas, cumplen su trabajo chocando una con otra, justo como un matrimonio.' Eso era lo que mi madre solía decir"_

Pip vistió el anorak naranja, una bufanda verde y un chullo azul; observándose en el corrompido espejo con sonrisa fría que admiraba la belleza que ahora poseía. Era el chico perfecto para su novio, sonriendo al pensar en que esta vez no le rechazaría salió en su búsqueda.

Otra mañana en el pueblo montañés de South Park que era todo un desastre; los murmullos y chismes recorrían la aislada pequeña ciudad entre sus pobladores. Otro asesinato había sido cometido y la victima igualmente fue un hombre, como los anteriores. Fue un asesino serial el que mató una familia de hermanos.

La gente ya no se atrevía a salir a ningún lugar por miedo a la locura del aquel desconocido y Pip tampoco tenía las ganas para dar un paseo…. Suspiro ante el encuentro de ayer.

_Pip caminaba por las calles cuando encontró a Damien sentado en una banca de él parque totalmente invadido por la tristez y soledada, sollozando en silencio. Al rubio le extraño que estuviera en ese estado por qué lo tenía a él ¿cierto? Se acerco a su lado para reconfortarlo._

—_Hola—pronuncio nervioso el menor, pasó tiempo desde que lo vio en su última traición. Le sonrió siendo correspondido por el azabache._

—_Hola…—el ojirojo lo miró con duda y unos segundos en los que le examino. Pip permaneció ahí sin decir nada solo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.— Soy Damien mucho gusto y ¿Tú eres?—decidió romper el silencio._

_El mundo del rubio se derrumbo en tan solo un instante y su felicidad se desvaneció. Era como si Pip fuera para Damien un extraño, como un completo desonocido…_

Entonces Pip volvió a su trabajo, tenía muchos pedidos. Tomando las tijeras café que se teñían de un carmesí y es retorcida sonrisa que rebelaba sus sueños frustrados.

Porque las tijeras entre más afiladas, mejor cortarán…

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció un Pip yandere? ¿Merezco un Review? ;u;**

**Aclaraciones: La historia es en si de una mujer de nombre Kayo Sudou(En este caso Pip) se enamora de un hombre(Damien) y crea un mundo donde él es su esposo. Pero ese hombre ya estaba casado y tenía familia(Aquí yo los puse como hermanos). Kayo se siente celosa por cada una de las chicas que le acompañaba(Kyle, Kenny y Craig) y las asesina, sin saber que eran la esposa de el hombre(Craig), y las dos hijas(Kyle y Kenny). Al final ella va con él, pero el hombre(Damien) nunca la había conocido y se presenta, Kayo(Pip) furiosa por que la trataba como a una desconocida igualmente le mata. ¿Quedo claro? Si necesitan alguna explicación pídanlo en un Review o MP :3 y Con gusto resuelvo sus dudas~**

**¡Gracias por leerme! (Takk~)**


	4. La Demencia del Duque de South Park

**Bien. En primera pido disculpas por el retraso. Ya saben vida, escuela, amigos, familia e_e En segunda este es mi primer lime-lemmon. Así que si hay algún problema o pudieran darme una critica constructiva lo amaría u; **

**Gracias a Miley, Sweet, Angely y a xNatonanimExx por sus reviews *-***

_La demencia del duque Venomania(Madness of Duke of Venomania): /watch?v=iP2UDfrX1ds_

_____La demencia del duque Venomania_(Madness of Duke of Venomania)FANDUB:/watch?v=u8FI5Mv-hA0

**T**itulo: **7 Pecados Capitales.  
**

**C**apitulo:** 4. Lujuria.**

**P**arejas: Kweek, K2, Keneric, Creek, Tyde y Style.

**S**umary: Serie de Fics inspirados en la Saga de los Pecados Capitales de Vocaloid con los personajes de South Park. No todos son iguales.

**A**dvertencias: Muerte de personaje, Lime-Lemon.

**D**isclaimer: Vocaloid no es mio ni nunca lo será, su desarrollador es YAMAHA Corporation.

South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

_**La demencia del Duque de South Park(The madness of South Park)LUJURIA**_

"Un joven se acerca a mi Mansión"

Un chico rubio miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Se dirigió a la entrada abriendo la puerta dejo pasar al joven.

— ¡Gah! Kenny—se acerco al nombrado quien lo recibió en un abrazo.

— ¿Bailamos?—propuso tomando su mano.

Tweek era adorable con su sonrisa y temblores únicos, le daban un toque especial. Se movió al compas en una danza oculta y secreta con la que conquistaba a todos. Kenny se detuvo y su acompañante le miro con sus ojos opacados por el conjuro. Acercándose lentamente lo beso, lamiendo el labio de Tweek profundizo más el beso. Se separaron a tomar aire juntando sus frentes. Kenny recorrió despacio el cuello del rubio menor inhalando el dulce aroma a café. Tweek gemía ante tal contacto de los suaves labios de Kenny.

—No volverás a esa triste realidad—susurro en el oído de Tweek.

—N-No—respondió.

Siguió con su juego besando y acariciando la tersa piel de su amante. Él correspondía a cada acción que hacia…

Se levanto mirando a su alrededor el olor a sexo reciente le invadía, bajo las sabanas y en ellas el rubio del día anterior descansaba. Levantándose tomo su ropa y se vistió.

En el reino de South Park no era raro que desaparecieran de las calles personas. Hombres, Mujeres, niños, ancianos, siempre había alguien que no regresaba a casa. Pero en los últimos meses esas misteriosas desapariciones aumentaron considerablemente como una alerta a los ciudadanos. Se volvieron exclusivamente para los hombres jóvenes, no importaba si fueran pobres o ricos. El no volver de los hombres era el pan de cada día. Había muchos familiares que habían perdido a alguien cercano hijo, hermano, esposo, primo, etc. Y salían a las calles a buscar alguna pista que les dijera dónde encontrarlos.

Comenzaron a esparcir los rumores sobre las razones de que se esfumaran personas de la noche a la mañana. Algunos se preguntaban si el culto secreto de Cthulu volvía a comenzar a hacer sacrificios, podía ser también un asesino en serie o un lunático violador. Pero no había nada que diera la franqueza de que eso ocurría.

Este hecho comenzó a preocupar a la gente quienes pedían que se terminaran esas desapariciones, él único que parecía entenderlos era el joven más rico del pueblo, Kenneth Mcormick. Era un joven apuesto viviendo entre lujos en una mansión cerca de las afueras de South Park. Algunos lo habían visto en elegantes fiestas de aristócratas y se desconocía mucho de su personalidad solo de vez en cuando venia al pueblo por alguna situación que necesitara mostrándose ser un joven amable y simpático.

Esa fría mañana habían desaparecido otro chico agregándose a la lista que colgaba de un pilar en la plaza de la ciudad. Se reunían ahí grupos donde exponían sus hipótesis y se formulaban preguntas para resolverlas.

Un papel enlistando los desparecidos yacía enfrente de ellos:

_Kyle Broflovski, Campesino._

_Leopold "Butters" Stotch, bailarín. _

_Clyde Donovan, zapatero._

_Gregory Fields, Aristócrata._

_Ike Broflovski, estudiante. _

_Kevin Stoley, Comerciante. _

_Christopher -, Soldado. _

_Eric Cartman, aristócrata. _

_Tweek Tweak, dueño de una cafetería._

— ¡Esto tiene que terminar!—empezó a quejarse la gente llamando la atención de mas personas que se unían al barullo.

Stan permanecía en silencio, no hablaba desde la repentina desaparición de su novio. Lo busco día y noche por una semana entera, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cada día las últimas semanas por las conclusiones de los pobladores.

Las madres lloraban por sus hijos deseando volver a verlos. Pronto todos callaron al ver un carruaje detenerse y a un chico castaño abrir dejando el paso al duque. Kenneth bajo con aire superior pero una expresión de preocupación y tristeza.

— ¿Hay mas victimas?

Unos chicos le asintieron. Leyó los nombres escritos en el papel.

—No sabemos qué hacer…—hablo uno de los presentes

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se les vio? ¿Y si se fueron a ocuparse de unos asuntos?

—No creo que eso fuera posible. —respondió Token. Estaba desconsolado por su novio, lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Ya veo. Estaré al pendiente.—dicho aquello subió de nuevo a su carreta y el jinete avanzo de regreso a la mansión.

Un muchacho de capucha oculto detrás de un grupo de personas miro con odio y desconfianza al aristócrata que se marchaba de regreso a su mansión.

Kenny volvió a su hogar enfadado por tener que hacer eso de tener una reputación en el pueblo para evitar las sospechas. Sonrió seductor y bajo los escalones que le llevaban al sótano encontrándose una habitación de lujosos muebles de seda y terciopelo y una gran cama en el centro del lugar.

—Kyle~—canturreo. En ese momento un chico pelirrojo entraba con una sonrisa seductora en el cuarto totalmente hipnotizado pese a sus ojos verdes que perdieron el brillo de la inocencia.

El rubio lentamente cortó la distancia en ambos y acaricio la mejilla del menor, él cerró sus ojos llevándose por el momento. Abrazándolo lo recostó en la cama comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente, Kyle se abrazo al cuello correspondiendo. La lujuria invadió a ambos y Kenny comenzó a desprenderse de la ropa de Kyle, deteniéndose en el pecho para lamer los pezones y haciendo marcas en la piel del pelirrojo imponiendo su propiedad.

Dejando un camino de besos bajo hasta la entrepierna donde se observaba la notable erección la tomo con una mano comenzando a masturbar con movimiento lento y rítmico al ojiverde mientras su lengua recorría el torso.

Con los gemidos la excitación crecía en el rubio quien deseoso empezó a preparar la entrada del chico recibiendo un quejido que fue callado por sus labios. Continúo con su trabajo manual introduciendo un segundo dedo, dilatando la entrada. Preparándose para poseer aquel cuerpo debajo de él. Levanto las piernas de Kyle colocándolas en sus hombros para facilitar la penetración.

Tomando sus labios de nuevo, lo poseyó con una embestida recibiendo una mueca de dolor por parte de su amante, pero al disminuir el dolor sintió un placer lanzando un grito de lujuria.

—K-Kenny—pronuncio con una respiración agitada dando entender que podía moverse.

Así lo hizo, comenzó con movimientos lentos que se aceleraban conforme a las peticiones de su amante.

—Más~…M-Mas~—gemía Kyle.

Ambos se corrieron casi simultáneamente Kyle en el abdomen de Kenny, y él dentro de Kyle. Kenny se recostó en el pecho del pelirrojo controlando su respiración.

Se levanto de la cama frotando sus ojos, era un nuevo día. Recordó lo de la noche anterior y suspiro. Vistiéndose subió de nuevo a su mansión sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, en donde alguna vez quemo aquel retrato de su pasado.

_Kenneth McCormick era el nuevo en el pueblo se había mudado por unos asuntos de su padre. Su madre sobre protectora siempre le vestía con una capucha naranja impidiendo ver por completo su rostro, siendo eso la base de sus problemas. _

_Un día se acerco a jugar con un grupo de niños, ellos detuvieron sus acciones y le miraron fijamente como si fuera un bicho raro._

—_Hola—saludo tímidamente esperando una respuesta favorable._

_Los niños se miraron entre sí buscando en alguno la respuesta._

— _¿Puedo jugar?—su voz se escuchaba diferente e incomprensible por su capucha, pero era lo suficientemente clara como para entenderla._

—_Eh…Estamos completos…—explico un pequeño pelirrojo. En ese instante se produjo un silencio._

— _¡Hey! Judío marica, temes perder contra él nuevo y yo. —molesto un castaño._

— _¡¿De qué hablas, culón?¡ Stan y yo patearemos tu gordo trasero— exclamo furioso. Kenny sonrió, aunque no lo vieran, al chico que le ayudo._

_Con el tiempo convivía con él, haciendo bromas o jugando los extraños juegos que creaba, todo era divertido. Siempre solo su única compañía era Eric Cartman. Pero al crecer sus sentimientos también lo hicieron al casi cumplir 17 años, se decidió, diría todo._

_Confesaría el gran amor que había nacido en su interior._

—_Eric…—pronuncio decidido pero con un toque de nervios. Presiono sus puños descargando tensión en ellos al ver que recibió la completa atención._

— _¿Qué quieres? McCormick—siempre fue brusco por lo cual era un buen inicio._

—_T-Te amo…—tartamudeo un poco pero no dejo su expresión seria._

_Eric se quedo en un shock por varios segundos que parecían eternos al de la capucha._

_No hubo ninguna comunicación, a excepción de la mirada fijamente que se lanzaban._

— _¿Qué?—exclamo tranquilo sin poderlo evitar soltó una carcajada riendo fuertemente—Yo no soy marica McCormick— sonrió cínicamente, sin importarle que hacia una herida profunda en su amigo. Se retiro sin voltear atrás dejando a Kenny solo quien se limito a caer de rodillas mientras la tristeza comenzaba a consumirlo…_

—_**Siempre estás solo**__…—escucho una voz desconocida. —__**Todos te detestan.**_

_Levanto la mirada dejando ver unas lagrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas encontrándose que un muchacho pelinegro de singulares ojos rojizos. Con un movimiento rápido se posiciono en el oído del chico dejándolo más confuso de lo que estaba._

—_**Desearías cambiar eso… ¿Tener a quien quieras?...**__—susurro._

_Kenny sonrió. Termino con aquellas burlas y voces que oía dentro de su cabeza. Dejando todo en el pasado. Todo era simplemente perfecto…._

Un sonido hizo que despertara de los tormentosos recuerdos. Girándose para encontrar al centro de sus confusiones.

— ¡Carajo! Tengo hambre—grito molesto un castaño.

—Vamos, cariño, ya casi esta el desayuno—se acerco para abrazarlo aunque no correspondió no se opuso.

—Espero que sea pronto me muero de hambre. —bufó.

El chico que busco con desesperación ahora se encontraba su lado, la persona que mas amaba con sus opacos y castaños ojos.

"Nuevamente hoy un joven en mi mansión"

El extraño caminaba hipnotizado por la dulce melodía que lo ataba a ir al encuentro. El duque Kenny bajo al encuentro del nuevo que se agregaba a su harem.

—Bienvenido—observo detenidamente al muchacho su tersa piel que parecía porcelana contrastaba con sus negros cabellos y profundos ojos azules. Sonriendo lascivamente lo invito a pasar permitiéndole la entrada. Cortando la distancia en ambos lo tomo de la cintura mientras él le miraba sonriente. Era tan hermoso…

En un instante un fuerte dolor lo invadió y recorrió su cuerpo, miró de nuevo al chico encontró la razón. Una fría daga yacía atravesando su pecho cortándolo e invirtiendo el hechizo. Sorprendido volteo a verlo.

Craig Tucker había sido el culpable. Nunca confió en el duque por lo cual decidió investigar encontrando que todos los desaparecidos se encontraban dentro de esa mansión incluyendo a su novio. Enojado planeo asesinar a Kenny engañándolo, apuñalándolo sin compasión el hechizo acabó.

Todos dentro del castillo despertaron marchitando los sentimientos de mentira creados por el conjuro, atónitos y asustados corrieron del lugar buscando escapar. La anaranjada sangre de Kenny se esparció por el suelo, agonizando veía a todos correr. No quería quedarse de nuevo en la soledad, todo aquello no podía terminar así. Había tenido y hecho todo lo que quería, y ahora lo abonaba.

Por un momento alguien se detuvo y lo miró. Kenny sintió su corazón detenerse por aquel instante en que su mirada y la de Eric se cruzaron.

— ¡Espera! No te vayas, no te he dicho que eras el único al que yo amaba…

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Review? Es por una buena causa(?) X3 El siguiente será... Juramento a la corrupción :3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
